14 Years Worth of Feelings
by chykla
Summary: After 14 years, I finally realized it. HAPPY LATE BDAY RITSU  OAO


Short Mitsu fanfic for Ritsu's (SUPER LATE) Birthday 8D.(muthers in a corner)…if I didn't go out with people from church and that goes for today too…I could've finished it…I hang out with people from church to much, I should stop =_=;…ANYWAYS, ENJOY THIS SHORT FLUFF. HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY RITSU ILY D8. (SHOWS LOVE)Disclaimers; I DON'T OWN K-ON, sadly (cries). BUT WE DO SHARE OUR LOVE FOR RITSU YES.

* * *

><p>It has turned August 22nd. Ritsu sat in the living room gulping in another cup of whisky and put an empty bottle to the floor.<p>

"…She's seriously late…" She said to herself as she took of her glasses and set them on the table.

"Doesn't she know my feelings at all, I've been waiting the whole night for her when I could be out celebrating my special day. " She gulped down another cup down her throat.

"Chee, I'm out of booze…" Ritsu stood up from the couch after noticing. As she started walking to the cabinet, she lost her balance and felt her head throbbing. Her visions became slightly blurry, she ignored it thinking that it's nothing since she did left her glasses on the table.

"Shit.. I don't feel good…A little to much alcohol? I better get to the sofa so-" She collapsed in the floor.

"…Mio…Where are you?…" Her blurry vision went pitch black.

* * *

><p>"MIO~" An energetic girl called out to her childhood friend.<p>

"GUESS WHAT?" The energetic girl asked "What?" Her childhood friend replied.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY~ I FINALLY TURNED 16~" She puts a big and warm smile and hold out the 'V' sign. "I'M OLD ENOUGH TO DRIVE NOW, HAHA!" She started laughing.

Her friend started smiling. "So Mio, what should we do today~?" She asked her friend.

"Anything you want." She replied with a gentle smile.

The energetic girl pinned her friend to the wall. "Shall we do it Mio?" She asked with a serious and face. Her amber eyes intentions on doing so.

"It's fine…" Her childhood friend replied quietly. "Eh?" She showed a confused expression.

"I guess it's fine if it's you…Ritsu…" She looked down and her face turned apple red.

Ritsu backed away. She showed a light blush. "Eh, er, um… Mio-San?" Ritsu is as surprised as ever.

Her friend smiled "I was kidding." She walked up to her friend and bent down to her. She wrapped her arms around her friend and gave her a kiss.

Ritsu's eyes were opened.

Mio ended the kiss and pecked her cheek and looked away.

"Since it's you birthday…I'm only doing 'that' this time only…"

Ritsu smiled and walked up to her and hugged her from behind.

Mio holded on to her friend's arms.

"Thank you Mio…" Ritsu hid her face in her neck.

* * *

><p>Ritsu woke up from her slumber and found herself laying on the sofa. Her head was resting on someone's lap.<p>

She reached for the glasses on the table and put them on. She looked up to see a very familiar face. It was Mio.

"Mio…" Ritsu stood up from the sofa and carried the girl to her room and put her to bed. Ritsu moved Mio's hair away from her face and stroke her cheeks slowly and gave her a light peck.

"Even though I'm mad at her for going out late on my birthday, I can't help but forgive you after seeing your innocent face…" Ritsu smiled at her friend.

Ritsu turned off the lights in her room and walked to a living room cleaned of the alcohol she drank.

"That girl." She laughed and sat on the sofa. "What's this?" Ritsu found a wrapped box with her name addressed to it along with a note next to it. She unwrapped the box and read the note.

'Ritsu, I'm sorry for going out late for your birthday please take this coupon. Just give this to me and I'll do anything you want for the whole day. I'm sorry Ritsu, I know you might be mad at me and I know that this isn't enough. I'm sorry Ritsu… Happy Late Birthday'

"…Love Mio." She finished reading the note and opened the wrapped box.

Inside the box were live performances by Ritsu's favorite band 'the Who'. Inside were DVDs and VCR tapes you can't find easily. Tears started flowing down Ritsu's face.

"That idiot…" She smiled and cried tears of happiness.

"Going out late just to look for these. You really are something aren't you Mio…"

Flashbacks of the days they were together started playing on her head.

The day they met. The day they declared their dream. The days they found the light music club. Their performance of Romeo and Juliet. Vacations. Their laughs together. Their sadness. Their happiness. Everything of those two together started playing on her head.

Ritsu layed down on the sofa and looked up to the ceiling as she wiped away her tears.

"…I can't believe I just realized it now." She closed her eyes in frustration and laughed.

"…14 Years huh?"

"…I'm sorry Mio…Thank you for everything. I'm sorry for not noticing your feelings until today…"

_Mio, I love you…_

* * *

><p>AN; I SUCK AT WRITING THINGS LIKE THESE LOOOOOOOOOL Dx. (ONLY IMAGINE STUFF OF KILLING AND YEA) WHAT. ONCE AN+GAIN HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY RITSU IM SORRY OAO. HERE RITSU, IM LEARNING THE BASS, THE DRUM, THE GUITAR, PIANO, AND WRITING SONG AND IMRPOVING MY JAP O3O AND ENG. IN YER NEXT BDAY IMA NOT JUST WRITE FANFICS, IMA SING AND PLAY FOR YEW D8. Ritsu; HOW CAN YOU LEARN THOSE IN THE SAME TIME? Me; HEY AT LEAST IM LEARNING THE DRUMS. THOSE OTHER INSTRUMENTS HAVE CRAZY FINGER MOVEMENTS…execpt bass at least O3O.

_Mio;..ehhh…._

_Ritsu; THAT RIGHT! YEA! IM WITH YOU CHIKA-CHAN!Me; YEA, AND WHEN I GO TO ACEN IMA COSPLAY AS YOU, STAND IN THE HYATT HOLDING THE BASS OR GUITAR AND HAVE MY FRIEND HOLD UP A SIGN SAYING "PLEASE WATCH TAINAKA RITSU AS SHE ATTEMPTS TO PLAY THIS INSTRUMENT POORLY, PLEASE DONATE MONEY FOR CLUB FUNS YAY"_

_Ritsu;PLEASE DIE IN A HOLE._

_BOINK._

_Mio; RITSU!Ritsu; OH HEY THAR, ILU TO MIO.._

…_Me;…=A= such a lovely dovey couple_

_Both; WHAT YOU SAY.,.._

Me; Anyways, Alteration is just on hold o3o. Im to lazy to write lyrics for the next chapter. Yes I said lyrics… xDDD. Well, please be patient OAO. Structure chap 2 will be posted sometime this wekk o3o. OAO PLEASE R&R ILU GUYS


End file.
